T-90
The T-90 is a third generation Russian MBT (Main Battle Tank). It is a modernized version of the T-72 Tank and was originally called the "T-72BU" and later renamed, with the T-90A variants being featured in the Battlefield series. Production began in 1995 and is still ongoing today, it was designed by Kartsev-Venediktov and manufactured by Uralvagonzavod in Nizhny Tagil. The T-90 is armed with a 2A46M 125mm smoothbore cannon, a coaxial PKT machine gun, and a remote controlled NSVT 12.7x108mm heavy machine gun (which was later replaced by the KORD heavy machine gun). The T-90 is currently in service with the Russian Ground Forces, as well as a number of other nations. Battlefield 2 The T-90 in Battlefield 2 is the main battle tank of the Middle Eastern Coalition. It has the same durability, firepower and speed of the M1A2 Abrams operated by the USMC. The main differences are that the T-90's crew hatch is vulnerable to another tank when engaging toe-to-toe; however, the T-90 is slightly smaller than an M1A2. Furthermore, the T-90's sights are generally thought to be more effective at engaging long range targets. T90 bf2.jpg|T-90 render. BF2 T-90 HUD.png|The T-90 HUD display. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The''' '''T-90 is one of two main battle tanks operated by the European Union in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Its main counterparts are the USMC M1A2 Abrams, the EU Leopard 2A5, the MEC 2S25 Sprut, and the PLA Type 98. T90AMC.png|The T-90's HUD. Battlefield: Bad Company in Conquest mode.]] Single Player In Battlefield: Bad Company's single-player, the T-90 is seen often throughout the beginning of the campaign. The player can find a drivable one in a Russian base in Crossing Over and a multitude are encountered during Par for the Course and Crash and Grab. Near the end of the game, these tanks are replaced by Black Eagle MBTs which are used by the MEC and Legionnaire Mercenaries. Multiplayer The T-90 spawns regularly on multiple vehicle-based Conquest and Gold Rush maps. It has good balance between speed and armor, and its main cannon can prove to be the most powerful weapon in the game, but it lacks in maneuverability; a player can easily sneak up on it and place C4. However, a second player can jump in and command the machine gun for effective anti-infantry purposes. File:BFBC_T-90s_HARVEST_DAY.jpg|A pair of T-90s in the multiplayer map Harvest Day. File:BFBC_T-90_HUD.jpg|The T-90's HUD. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Single Player In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's single-player, several T-90'''s can be seen traveling along a bridge in the background of the level Heavy Metal, but cannot be destroyed by the player. There is also a T-90 on the level Cold War that the player has to destroy with an air strike. However, if the player remains stationary for too long, it can kill the player. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the T-90 is the standard Russian main battle tank. The HUD for the T-90 is colored red, which makes it much easier to see than the M1A2 Abrams's green HUD due to increased contrast with the background. It also features numbered range markers as the reticle. While new players may feel this clutters the screen, the range markers are actually very useful for accurate targeting over range, especially with the High Power Optics Package (making the T-90's main gun easier to target with compared to the M1A2's which lacks a graduated HUD). The T-90 features two different camouflages, depending on context—a brown and green woodland when in jungle, desert, or plain regions, and a lighter white and green arctic camouflage in snowy conditions. Like the M1A2, the T-90 can be upgraded with any of the vehicle specializations that the driver has equipped: Active Armor Upgrade (25% more health), Quick Reload Package (-15% reload time on main cannon), Improved Warheads Package (25% more damage per shot), Alternate Weapon Package (adds a driver controlled 7.62mm LMG), Smoke Countermeasures Package (driver controlled smoke launchers, does not remove tracer darts), High Power Optics Package (gives the main gun 10X zoom) and the Electronic Warfare Package (gives the tank the ability to act as a motion sensor). .]] T90StatsBC2.png|The T-90's in-game description. Rush *Port Valdez *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Oasis *Harvest Day Conquest *Port Valdez *Panama Canal *Atacama Desert *Harvest Day *Heavy Metal Onslaught *Atacama Desert Gallery BC2 T-90 1.png|T-90. BC2 T-90 2.png|The driver's HUD display. (Notice the PKT machine gun). BC2 T-90 3.png|Enhanced view with High Power Optics Package. BC2 T-90 4.png|Secondary gunner seat. BC2 T-90 5.png|Enhanced view through zoom. Battlefield Bad Company 2: iPhone The '''T-90 in Battlefield Bad Company 2: iPhone is first encountered on the mission Search and Retrieve and the player has to target them with a laser designator for A-10 Thunderbolts to attack. It was later available to use in the level Frosty Reception, after sniping the guards. It uses the same HUD as M1 Abrams. BFBC2IP T-90 Maverick Missiles.PNG|A T-90 about to be hit by two AGM-65 Maverick missiles. T-90 BFBC2 iOS.jpg|The T-90 being commandeered. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the''' T-90''' is the Russian Army's main battle tank, and the equivalent to the USMC's M1A2 Abrams. Its main cannon is an effective anti-tank weapon and a co-axial machine gun can be equipped spending at least one point in the Tank Coaxial Machinegun training option; the passenger's weapon is a KORD. T90FrontSide.png|Front side perspective T90SideView.png|Side view perspective Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the T-90A appears as the Russian main battle tank. It was first seen in a destruction demonstration in an EA PWNED video, the barrel of a T-90 can be seen destroying a part of a building.YouTube - PWNED - PWNED #7 | Battlefield 3 Special - retrieved May 28, 2011 Singleplayer The T-90A first appears in the singleplayer mission Operation Guillotine, where it ambushes Misfit 1-3, forcing them to evade it before it is destroyed by a Javelin. The player is later required to destroy three T-90As that are defending the plaza of the Metropolitan Bank with the Javelin to proceed. Multiplayer The T-90A, being the Russian equivalent of the M1A2 Abrams, is initially equipped with the smoothbore cannon for the driver, and a remote-controlled machine gun for the passenger. The driver can sprint to increase the speed of the vehicle, though increasing the turning radius. Sprinting also allows the tank to ascend inclines that it couldn't normally manage. Sprinting, however, increases the damage the tank receives from enemy MBTs. The CITV Scan specialization may allow a third teammate to enter the vehicle. It should be noted that the T-90A is actually smaller than the M1 Abrams. Gadgets *IR Smoke – 800 *Zoom Optics – 7600 *Thermal Optics – 43200 Upgrades *Autoloader – 4400 *Maintenance – 12000 *Proximity Scan – 24700 *Thermal Camo – 54800 *Reactive Armor – 83200 Weapons *Coaxial LMG – 2100 *Coaxial HMG – 17700 *Guided Shell - 33200 *Canister Shell – 68100 Permanent *CITV Station – 100000 Gallery T-90A HUD BF3.png|T-90A HUD display. T-90A AP Shell Zoom.png|Enhanced zoom level. T-90A 7.62 HUD.png|PKT 7.62 HUD. T-90A 7.62 Zoom.png|Enhanced zoom level. T-90A HMG .50.png|Coaxial HMG HUD. T-90A HMG .50 Zoom.png|Zooming the Coaxial HMG. Bf3 2012-10-16 12-16-34-70.png|T-90A default screen. T-90A Kord HUD.png|KORD passanger HUD. T-90A Kord Zoom HUD.png|Zooming the KORD. T-90A Screenie.png|Third-person view T-90A Screenie 1.png|Another angle. T-90A Third-Person BF3.png|From customization Battlefield 4 The T-90 is the Russian equivalent of the M1A2 Abrams, is equipped with the smoothbore cannon for the driver, and a remote-controlled machine gun for the passenger. The driver can choose between several types of ammunition. Speed boost allows the tank to ascend inclines that it couldn't normally manage. The CITV Scan specialization was replaced by Gunner SOFLAM specialization. It should be noted that the T-90A is actually smaller than the M1 Abrams. Vehicle Unlocks *7000 points - Thermal Camo *12000 points - Guided Shell *17000 points - Gunner Proximity Scan *21000 points - IRNV Optics *25000 points - 120mm HE Shell *29000 points - Smoke screen *32000 points - Autoloader *36000 points - Gunner IRNV *39000 points - Coaxial HMG *42000 points - Thermal Optics *46000 points - Canister shell *49000 points - Fire extinguisher *52000 points - Gunner SOFLAM *55000 points - Reactive Armor *58000 points - STAFF Shell *61000 points - Gunner Thermal *64000 points - Sabot Shell *67000 points - Gunner incendiary *69000 points - Active protection Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company, when the player first enters a T-90, Haggard will say "Actually, Forget Truckasaurus! When I get that gold I'm gonna buy one of these!" *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the top hatch to the gunner seat is open. If an explosive or a bullet hits the inside of the hatch at a right angle, this can potentially hurt/kill a player in the gunner seat. However, the driver is safe from this. *In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 level Cold War, this is the only time where the player needs to destroy a T-90 with an airstrike, and the only time where it is seen engaging the player. *Also, there are several rows of T-90s driving on the bridge at the background in Heavy Metal, however, they cannot be destroyed. External links *T-90 on Wikipedia *T-90s on Army Technology References Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Main Battle Tank Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat